Facebook
by ima-kun Hatsukoi
Summary: Bagi yang fujo, yang kekurangan asupan BoiFang baca yuk!.. /Sho-ai/HaremFang/BBBElementalSiblings/Ide mainstream sih, tapi baca aja lah..


Boboiboy Monsta studio 

Warn: OOC, Typo(s), Sho-ai, mengandung unsur Harem!Fang, Siblings!Bbb elemental, High school!. 

p.s: Saya peringatkan, fic ini sangat sangat sangat OOC, bila tidak suka silahkan tekan back. Saya tidak menerima keluhan karena saya sudah peringatkan. Sekali lagi fic ini **Sangat** OOC!. 

1\. Akun baru 

**Boboiboy Taufan**

Yayy! akhirnya aku punya fb juga :) :) Thanks kak Hali :* - **with Boboiboy Halilintar**

7hrs. public 

**20\. like. 13 comments. share. full story. more**

**Kedai Koko TokAba, Ochobot and 18 others like this**

**Boboiboy Halilintar**

Terserah. 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 6 hours ago 

**Boboiboy Api**

Haha.. Kak Taufan kudet huu! masa baru punya facebook sih.. btw kak Taufan emotnya super sekalehh :v 

Kak Hali jangan Tsundere gitu deh.. 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 6 hours ago 

**Boboiboy Halilintar**

Yang Tsundere bukan aku, tapi pacar aku. 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 5 hours ago 

**Boboiboy Gempa**

^ sejak kapan Kak Taufan itu Tsundere, Kak Hali? 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 5 hours ago 

**Boboiboy Halilintar**

Pacarku bukan Taufan tau!.. Tapi Fang. 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 5 hour ago 

**Fang Fang**

Halilintar! Katanya kita backstreet, kamu kok gitu sih! -_- 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 5 hour ago 

**Boboiboy Halilintar**

**Fang Fang** \- Kita udah dua bulan backstreet sayang :* ... Sekarang udah waktunya semua orang tau, honey :* 3 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 5 hour ago 

**Gopal hot chocholate**

^ Aku kok enek 'ya? 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 4 hour ago 

**Yaya Fujoshi**

Halilintar itu so sweet banget kyaaa! *teriakalaFangirl 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 2 hour ago 

**Ying YaoiLovers**

HaliFang Kyaaa! Gue harus sebarin the real OTP gue yang akhirnya konfirm kyaaa! 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 2 hour ago 

**Fang Fang**

Ihh! tuh kan!.. pokoknya ini gara-gara Halilintar! aku gak akan kasih kamu jatah lagi! titik. 

**Like. Reply.** **Report.** 1 hour ago 

**Boboiboy Api**

Uwaaa hahaha ternyata Fang pacarnya kak Hali... Hayoloh kak Hali~ Fangnya ngambek tuh! :v :v :D 

^btw yang di atas ambigay 'ya? 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 56m ago 

**Boboiboy Taufan**

Hueee! kak Hali jahat! *hiks 

**Like. Reply. Report.** 20m ago 

-QAQ- 

Setelah kejadian di akun facebook barunya, Taufan kini tengah meratapi nasib -pundung di pojokan kamar- karena sudah ditolak sebelum menyatakan. Lah _wong_ Halilintar ternyata sudah punya pacar _toh._ Humm.. Taufan itu udah suka Hali dari lama kok, dia kan mikirnya Hali masih _single_ taunya udah main _taken_ aja, _huh._

Tapi Taufan harus setrong (?) harus tabah, cobaan segini _mah_ gak ada apa-apanya. Iya 'kan Taufan? 

"Huaaa! Kak Hali kenapa malah milih si 'Landak _Tsundere_ ' itu sih?! huaaa!" 

Ehehe, tapi kayaknya lebay dikit boleh deh 'ya?. 

Sementara itu di kamar sebelah: 

"Kak Taufan jangan berisik deh! Air lagi tidur nih!" 

Duh!, ini nih yang paling bikin Taufan tambah galau. Pasangan ApiAir yang hobinya lovey dovey melulu! gak tau apa _kokoro_ Taufan lagi kena musibah. 

Eh, tapi rasanya kurang lengkap 'ya? 

Dengan mengabaikan Yaya dan Ying yang asyik berfangirl ria, juga Gempa yang saat ini tiba-tiba diajak (baca: diteror) Taufan untuk jadi teman curhatnya. Mari kita lihat pasangan HaliFang, yang katanya si _uke_ lagi ngambek sampe si _seme_ gak akan dapet jatah. 

Diawali dengan Halilintar yang menekan tombol _call_ pada kontaknya yang ia beri nama 'my future wife', dan yang ia dapatkan hanya suara sang operator yang -entah ngomong apa- tapi Halilintar tau kok, pasti telponnya di _reject_ tadi sama Fang. Kayaknya emang bener-bener ngambek tuh. 

Tapi seorang _ultimate seme_ kayak Halilintar gak boleh kalah sama _uke tsundere_ macem si Fang. Dia gak akan nyerah kalau Fang cuman ngambek doang, tinggal langsung cium juga Fang langsung _blushing_ , _uke tsundere mah_ gitu. Tapi masalahnya ini udah malem, jam 22.00 gitu _loh,_ bukannya gak berani sih, tapi dia ini anak baik baik, 'kan gak boleh ketemuan sama pacar malem-malem, Tok Aba bilang itu berbahaya (?) entar Fang bisa hamil, eh?. Oke ini serius 20 kali panggilan Halilintar ditolak sama Fang, ugh! rasanya pengen deh Halilintar langsung cabut ke rumah Fang tetus minta maaf ala drama Korea yang diakhiri dengan adegan _kissu_. 

**"Apa sih Halilintar! ganggu aja deh!"**

Haha! akhirnya si _tsundere_ luluh juga, pikir Halilintar sambir smirk ala Sebastian Michaelis dari fandom sebelah./hah?/ 

"Kamu marah 'ya, sayang?" Halilintar ngomong semelas mungkin. 

"Menurut kamu?" Suara diseberang sana terdengar sengit. 

"Maaf yah." Halilintar ngomongnya selembut mungkin, biar Fang makin luluh. 

"Waktu kamu nembak aku kan kita udah sepakat backstreet, tapi kamu malah nulis komentar kayak gitu tadi.. semua orang kan jadi tau." Kedengarannya sih, Fang mulai agak luluh. 

"Aku minta maaf, sayang. Aku cuma pengen kasih tau aja kalau kamu itu punya aku." 

"Ta-tapi kan jangan tiba-tiba gitu dong, a-aku mal- eh maksudnya belum siap." Ngomongnya gugup gitu, Halilintar yakin Fang lagi _blushing_ sekarang, ah _Kawaii~._

"Hehe.. maaf deh maaf. btw kamu ngga akan ngasih aku jatah apa? kita kan ga pernah 'iya-iya'." 

"Iih! siapa juga yang mau 'iya-iya' sama kamu! maksud aku itu gak ada jatah ketemuan!, peluk-pelukan!, apalagi cium-ciuman! pokoknya aku gak mau!" 

"Oh gitu.. abis kamu ambigu sih, sayang." 

"Kamu yang mesum!" 

"Tapi kamu gak marah 'kan? berarti kita boleh dong ketemuan, peluk-pelukan, sama cium-ciuman. hehe." 

"Terserah kamu!" 

"Terserah artinya 'iya' ?" 

"Iya." 

"Huaa! makasih sayang! aku janji besok bakal umumin di sekolah kalau kamu itu pacar aku! oke deh! bye sayang~ selamat malam." 

"Eh? tunggu Hali-" 

Tuuttt... 

Yosh! Fang udah gak marah 'kan?. Haha Halilintar _mah_ udah yakin, Fang itu paling gak bisa ngambek lama-lama kalo hal cuma sepele. Tapi hal sepele itu juga yang biasanya bikin Fang ngambek. Yah bisa dibilang ngambeknya Fang itu gaje alias gak jelas. 

Oke! masalah ngambeknya Fang udah selesai, Halilintar bisa tidur nyenyak~. 

Tapi, ada tapinya (?) si Taufan -yang tadi abis dari dapur terus lewat kamar Halilintar- yang secara gak sengaja denger semua percakapan HaliFang tadi apa kabar? 

"Kak Hali kok mesra banget 'ya? padahal kalau sama aku mainannya bogem mentah mulu.. Huaa! gak adil!" 

Gempa yang kebetulan gak sengaja denger percakapan HaliFang juga cuma bisa pasrah aja, kenapa? Karena sebenernya Gempa juga ada rasa sama Fang, bahkan rencananya besok -iya BESOK- mau nembak Fang, tapi... Ah sudahlah. 

Ternyata bukan cuma Taufan, Gempa juga _one sided love._

. 

. 

Mau Tbc gak? 

. 

**Yatta!! akhirnya aku publish juga fic gaje ini. Sebenernya ini udah lama ada di draft, dan pas mau publish akun eror... samasekali ga bisa publish atau update apapun TAT.. bisanya review doang.. aku ga boong kok, serius :v**

**Kenapa ni fandom makin sepi aja? huaaa! sedih sih, padahal banyak fic yang aku tunggu loh dari fandom ini :( . Jadilah saya kembali berlayar untuk menemukan OTP-OTP baru dan ya! sekarang otp aku nambah banyak..**

**Maaf kalu gaje, cuma menambah asupan dan menuangkan (?) ide aja kok :)**

**Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung review yaa?**


End file.
